The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode thirteen: The Mbali Fields Migration
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: the mbali feilds migration. Scene cuts to kion and bunga playing baobab ball in the pride lands Kion tackles bunga Kion: gotya now bunga! Bunga: not for long! Kion keeps bunga pinned down and bunga struggles Kion: you sure about that? Bunga: well maybe if you stopped winning. Kion burps in bunga's face and laughs as bunga these words Bunga: aw dude! Kion burps continously in bunga's face Bunga: alright dude! i give! i give! Kion stops burping and ono flies down to kion and bunga Ono: kion! bunga! you'll never believe this. Kion: pssh. like we believe anything you say since you're a nerd. Ono rolls his eyes Ono: yeah yeah, whatever. anyway, i just saw the zebra herd and gazelle herd fighting, for some reason that i don't know. Kion: that is unusual. Kion gets off of bunga Bunga: i wonder what they're fighting about. Kion: well either way, we should go check it out. ono, go gather fuli and beshte. Ono: on it kion. Ono flies off and kion and bunga run off Bunga: where are we headed? Kion: probably the graving grounds. the zebra an gazelle herds always go there. Bunga: good point. Scene cuts to kion and bunga arriving at the graving grounds to find the rest of the guard has already arrived Kion: how'd you three beat us here? Ono: turns out they were right by the watering hole. don't know how i didn't notice how close we were. Fuli: what happened to you guys anyway? Kion: there was a burger truck around the corner. don't ask how, this is how the creator wants it. and the second reason is because apparently explaining it is filler. Fuli: you guys just can't resist your stupidity, can you? Kion flicks fuli's face Beshte: hold up. i know these herds. Bunga: you do? Beshte: yeah. the zebra herd is led by muhimu, and the gazelle herd is led by swala. but those two are friends. Bunga looks at kion Bunga: hypothetically kion, what would you say if i grabbed muhimu's butt? Kion: don't know why you'd want to, but we should wait till she gets drugged. well, not by me of course. Ono: are you two serious? Kion: walking to the herds now. Kion and the others walk over to the herds Kion: i wonder what they're fighting about. Bunga: same here. i'm gonna get in close. Bunga walks up to the leaders Ono: he's gonna grab muhimu's but, isn't he. Kion: totally. Bunga: alright herd leaders chicks. enough with the super smash brothers parody. Muhimu gets pushed back towards bunga Bunga: uh-oh. Muhimu sits on bunga Bunga: weird. somehow i pictured this the other way around. Muhimu looks under her and gets up Muhimu oh. sorry. Bunga: eh, no worries. you gain weight or something? Muhimu: i'm pregnant. Bunga: what's the difference? Muhimu chuckles Muhimu: believe me, there is one. Kion walks over to them Kion: alright, alright. what's happenin with these herd dudes? from what i heard, you two are like, friends or something. Muhimu: well we were. until we got into a fight about the graving grounds. Swala walks over to them Swala: well you started it. Muhimu: oh. i'm sure your dislexia's curing. Kion farts into his paw and scatters it into the faces of muhimu and swala who start coughing Muhimu: hey! Swala: what was that for? Kion: to get your attention. there's another place with like, way more grass than this. now i know why dad texted me to take them there. Muhimu: well we're glad you're here then. only problem is we blocked off the safest path during our fight and we don't know if there's another way. Tukio: i know a way. Kion and the others look at a tree and tukio is seen sliding down on it Tukio: but it's pretty risky. Muhimu: anything to get to the migration. Bunga: huh? Swala: it's where we eat all the grass there and test it for survival. Tukio: well anyway, you probably won't like this, but it's an out lands path. Kion: i figured. but whatever. i'm craving some adventure right about now. Tukio: glad to hear. jasiri's practicing her medic skills for that medic job you hired her for off camera. so if anyone gets hurt, she's the one to go to. if rafiki's busy of course. why don't we show him again? Kion: no idea. Tukio: probably because he's a minor character. anyway, follow me guys. Scene cuts to kion and tukio leading everyone in the out lands Kion: i gotta hand it to ya tukio. you really are coming through right now. Tukio: i know the out lands left and right kion. it's only natural. Dogo is seen with janja, cheezi, chungu, and his mind controlled parents on top of a cliff Dogo: so kion got chosen to lead the mbali feild migration now? i must say. there could be no better time. Janja: what exactly do you mean by that boss? Dogo: well janja, let me put it to you this way. Dogo pulls out a device Dogo: we're going to drown them. all of them. Cheezi: i like it janja. Chungu: i second that. Janja: agreed. but where do we drown them? Dogo: there's a river up ahead. if we reach it, we can start a storm in time for them to be drowned to death. Janja: brilliant. but what about the devices on your parents? Dogo: oh, right. Dogo thinks for a moment and then grabs some styrofoam and throws it over to rei rei and goi goi Dogo: mother, father, put that styrofoam around your necks. Rei rei and goi goi: yes dogo. Rei rei and goi goi put the styrofoam around their necks Dogo: this styrofoam will penetrate any liquid that can come across as making the devices malfunction. therefore, we don't have to worry about them betraying us, and we can slaughter kion's family in front of him without any trouble. Janja: don't exactly know why we'd do that, but hey. whatever gets us in the pride lands. Dogo: good. now cmon. we have some pride land guardians to drown. Dogo and his minions run off Scene cuts to kion and the others walking through a stream as the herds start to get impatient Muhimu: uggh. how much longer? Swala: we're starving to death here. Kion: well, i wouldn't act like a one year old if i were you two. Muhimu: us, act like one year olds? Swala: you're younger that BOTH of us. Kion: swala, lean down to me. Swala shrugs and leans down to kion who burps in her face Swala: hey! rude! Kion: shut up. Swala: ugh. this wouldn't take so long if simba was leading us. Kion rolls his eyes Kion: well if you guys hadn't blocked off the only entrance then we wouldn't be taking the long way. and if it weren't for tukio, we wouldn't even be getting somewhere. Muhimu: he has a point. Swala: i guess. Dogo and his minions are seen above them Dogo: janja. do it. Janja nods and sets the weather controler to storm level eight A storm begins at high danger falocity Tukio: whoa. who ordered the storm control? Kion: who knows. everyone, stay in formation! Kion and the others continue onward until dogo appears in front of them Kion and tukio: dogo? Bunga: wait. dogo's here? Dogo: miss me? Dogo sets the weather controler to zap lightning on the rocks making some of the zebras and gazelles land in the water Kion: dang it! we gotta save them! lion guard, out! The guard nods and tries to rescue the zebras and gazzeles one by one Dogo: forget it kion. as long as i have this in my hands, your trip is a bust. Dogo teleports off Kion: tukio, we might need your help for this one. Tukio pulls up swala Tukio: i saved swala. Kion: wow. that was fast. Tukio: no kidding. and i'm not even trying. The rest of the guard helps the zebras and gazzeles up and bunga helps muhimu get out of the water Bunga: you alright muhimu? Muhimu: yeah, i'm good. Kion and tukio investigate the lighting shock Tukio: something tells me that the weather isn't the only thing dogo can control with that device. he can also control the direction. Kion: interesting. let's go meet up with the others. Kion and tukio walk off The herd leaders can be heard gossiping as kion and tukio arrive at the scene Swala: do you really think that kion kid can lead us to the migration? i mean, i know his jackal friend saved me and all that, but seriously. Muhimu: well i say you can shut it. Swala: and i've heard of his uncle. and i'm not going to let some scar kid put us in danger. Bunga: ouch. that's cold. Kion looks hurt at swala's comment Tukio: kion? Kion: i'll be right back. Kion walks up a rock cliff and tukio begins to get enraged at swala and walks over to her and muhimu Bunga: tukio? Fuli: what's he doing? Muhimu: was that really necessary? Swala: is kion leading us necessary? Tukio: at least he's off his butt doing stuff! Muhimu and swala turn to tukio Tukio: and you know what horn face? you're just saying this stuff because you couldn't be as awesome as kion if you tried! Tukio runs after kion Beshte: that kid is something else. Ono: you said it beshte. Scene cuts to kion lying down on a ledge Kion: can i do this? i mean, with dogo and his machine stalling us, will i really be able to pull this off? The clouds start forming in the sky Kion: huh? Tukio is seen walking up to kion but hides behind a rock when he sees the clouds forming Tukio: better find out what this is first. Mufasa appears in the sky Mufasa: kion. Kion stands up Kion: grandfather mufasa. glad to see you again. Tukio: mufasa? i thought he was dead. Mufasa: i saw from the clouds that you were struggling with the migration. Kion: well, yeah. i just can't believe they don't trust me. i mean, it's not my fault dogo's trying to kill us. well technically he wants to kill us, but still, i didn't call him. Mufasa: i see. Tukio:(inside head)is he actually talking to the dead? i figured the lion guard leaders could do that. Mufasa: i also see your jackal friend cares about you. Kion: hmm? Kion looks behind himself and sees tukio walk up to them Tukio: it's a pleasure to meet you mufasa. i'm tukio. Mufasa: a pleasure to meet you too young one. Kion: so mufasa, what exactly do we do now? the herds are being total babies. Mufasa: the herds will come around my grandson. and when they do, their trust for you will emmensly grow. Kion smiles as he regains his confidence Kion: i think i get it. Mufasa: i'm glad to hear that kion. farewell for now. Mufasa dissapears Tukio: so that's mufasa, huh? i knew i wasn't delusional. Kion: look tukio. i want you to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone. they might not get it. Tukio zips his lips shut as does kion Kion: cmon dude. let's go lead those herds. Tukio: alright then. Scene cuts to kion and the others arriving at the migration Bunga: you guys think this is it? Kion: sure looks like it. Muhimu: because it is. everyone, we're here! The herds run off to the graving grounds Kion: great job guys. we did it. Tukio sees a flashing light coming from the out lands Kion: you see something tukio? Tukio: yeah. i'll be right back. Kion: kay then. be safe now. Tukio nods and walks off Tukio runs over to the light and reveals a small green rock Tukio: that's weird. what's a leaf rock doing in a place like this? Dogo: good question. Tukio: huh? Dogo and his minions are seen walking towards them Janja: well well well. if it isn't the traitor tukio. Tukio: shut up janja! dogo's the bad guy and you know it! Dogo: oh save your breath tukio. i came for the rock. so hand it over. Tukio: as if. this orb has too much power in it to be given to the likes of you. Dogo sighs Dogo: very well then. Dogo snaps his fingers and janja and the others charge at tukio Tukio: bring it! Tukio goes into two leg formation and kicks chungu into cheezi and then throws janja into a wall Janja regains his balance and goes into two leg formation and lands on the wall Janja: nice try brat! Tukio low sweeps rei rei and goi goi and kicks them back Janja charges at tukio and collides a punch with him only to get pinned down by tukio Janja: hey. why aren't YOU doing anything? Dogo: i'm collecting data on him so i know when to fight back. if we fail this time then i can prepare for the next. Janja: oh. that makes sense. Rei rei tackles tukio and throws him at a wall Tukio notices the collar on rei rei as she charges at him Tukio:(inside head)the collar. that's why she's doing this. i have to break it. Rei rei pins tukio down only for tukio to grab the leaf rock and stick it in rei rei's neck breaking the collar and freeing her Tukio gets worried when he sees blood come from rei rei's neck Tukio: mom? Dogo: darn it! Dogo crushes goi goi's skull killing him Tukio: dad! Dogo grins evilly as he picks up the remains of goi goi's collar Dogo: you have to be kidding me. did you not think i would have a backup plan? Tukio becomes enraged when he hears this Tukio: i'll kill you! Dogo: i'd love to see you try. janja! cheezi! chungu! move out! Dogo and his minions run off and rei rei falls making tukio fearful Tukio: mom. please. say something! Rei rei smiles Rei rei: thank you tukio. i may be gone soon. but at least i get to see you one last time. Tukio starts to tear up as he knows what rei rei means Tukio: mom, please! you can't die! Rei rei: son. this is what happens. we're born. we live. and then we die. it's how the circle of life works. your heart was in the right place my child. i know you had pure intentions. Rei rei wipes tukio's tears Rei rei: please my son. i know i've treated you horribly. please forgive me. i'm sorry. Tukio: mom. of course i forgive you. heck, even if i hated you back then, i didn't think you deserved to die. Rei rei tears up Rei rei: look at you. only four years old and you already witness death. my baby's growing up. Tukio starts crying Tukio: mom, please! if there's anything i can do for you, anything at all! just say it! Rei rei: there is one thing. Rei rei kisses tukio's forehead Rei rei: find your sister. and protect her. better than i ever could. be a better person than me. Rei rei dies at that moment and coughs blood making tukio cry Tukio: mom! please mom! there's still a chance for you to be a better person! please mom! DON'T DIE ON ME! Rei rei looks at her son Rei rei: goodbye tukio. you were always an angel. my angel. Tukio starts crying harder than he ever has before Tukio: i can't believe it. i killed my own mother. Tukio looks up Tukio: mother. father. i promise you. if it's the last thing i do. Tukio looks up to the sky Tukio: i will end dogo's life! Scene cuts to tukio sitting in the lair as kion walks up to him Kion: hey tukio. i didn't see you at the graving grounds earlier. what happened? Tukio shows kion the leaf rock he found with the blood still on it Kion: whoa. did you kill someone? Tukio starts to tear up Tukio: my mom dude. she was mind controlled and... Kion: whoa. tukio, it's okay. tell me everything. Tukio looks at kion Tukio: well...i found the leaf rock in the outlands...and then dogo and his minions came up to me...only this time he brought my parents...and they were mind controlled...and then...and...then... Kion: what? Tukio starts crying Tukio: i stabbed my mom's neck with the leaf rock! i swear kion. i didn't want to kill her. i just wanted to bring her back to reality. and to add insult to injury, dogo killed my dad right after! Kion starts to feel bad for tukio Kion: come here tukio. Kion hugs tukio who presses his face in his chest Kion: sometimes, these sort of things happen. you end up doing something, that you didn't want to do. and i get that you never wanted to see your parents die. but your heart was in the right place. Tukio looks at kion Tukio: really? Kion: yes tukio. really. and as far as i'm concerned, you're smarter, and more noble than all of us. Tukio: i miss my parents! Kion: i know. but they're in a better place now. Kion thinks for a moment Kion: hey little dude. me and my friends are going to the zimwi party tonight. you wanna come? Tukio thinks for a moment and smiles Tukio: yeah. i'd like that. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan